The Lilo Adventures of Ratatouille
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: We're in France helping an inexperienced janitor become a great chef.
1. Chapter 1

(The team was in Paris, France. Kristen was wearing a purple beret, a black and white shirt, a purple skirt and mary-janes.)

Kristen: Paris, city of romance, fashion and lights.

Rarity: Indeed Kristen. You look Belle in your tenue.

Kristen:Merci.

(They found a tall building with a chef and 5 stars on it. 2 of them were off.)

Gary: "Gusteau's". My parents told me all about this. It's one of the finest restaurants in France. Gusteau recently died of a broken heart after hearing word from Anton Ego. He said that he hated it.

Kiki: That's terrible.

Stella: I love French food.

Luca: I'm hungry.

(They decided to go into the restaurant to eat. At Gusteau's, the kids noticed the kitchen was empty and there weren't any customers. )

Skinner: All the staff are out sick, Except Colette Tatou and the new guy, "Linguini". Anton Ego is coming this Saturday. This is terrible.

Stitch: Let's help.

Lilo: No Stitch, we don't work here.

(After Chef Skinner left, a chef like experiment came in and cooked meals)

Lilo: Experiment 062 a.k.a Frenchfry, he's a chef experiment.

Gary: Dave, can you sneak in?

David: I'll try.

Fluttershy: I'm coming with you.

(David and Fluttershy went in the kitchen and got Frenchfry. Chef Skinner was about to go into the kitchen. Everyone ran out. Chef Skinner thought that Linguini did it and became the substitute chef.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Outside the restaurant, they met a rat who saw everything.)

Lilo: Hello, I'm, "Lilo".

Remy: "Remy". I recently got separated from my family.

Stitch: Naga good.

Remy: Yeah. I'm alone.

Stitch: Your Ohana Remy.

Remy: Really?

(They all nodded their heads. Then Linguini came out confused.)

Lilo: Hi Linguini.

Gary: What's wrong?

Linguini: You see, I never met my dad. My mom recently died and I started working there.

Kristen: We heard that most of the employes got sick. We were wondering if we could help.

Linguini: I loved that.

(The next day in the kitchen, Skinner was going over rules with Linguini, while the gang hid in the janitor's closet.)

Skinner: Okay. There are 5 customers who want French Onion Soup, 12 people who want broccoli quiche, and 14 people who want escargot.

Linguini: Got it.

Skinner: I'll check on you in an hour.

(Everyone got out of the janitor's closet and started cooking.)

Juumba: Frenchfry must sit this out, because he's food can make others float for 24 hours. Luckily, he makes his food healthy.

Kristen: That's good Juumba.

(After they made the food, Gary, Frank and David wore waiter outfits. They served the customers their food and they liked it.)

Skinner: I don't care how old those waiters are, I'm glad the customers are happy.


	3. Chapter 3

(As they were cooking, they saw Frenchfry cooking.)

Frenchfry: Bon Appetit.

Lilo: Frenchfry you're not supposed to be out here.

(They hid him in Gusteau's office. They saw cut-outs of Gusteau as a cowboy, Chinese, Mexican and Scottish attire. Then they saw a letter.)

Linguini: That was a letter from my mom.

Linguini: "Dear Skinner, I want you to know that Linguini is Gusteau's son. I use to date him, but I got pregnant and I didn't want to ruin Gusteau's career. So I'm letting him become the new owner of the restaurant when he's ready. Love, Renata Linguini." Gusteau is my father?

David: That explains the nose.

Linguini: I can't believe Gusteau is my father.

Lilo: Me neither.

Stitch: Achi baba.

(Skinner looked inside the kitchen and found out about the kids and animals working in the kitchen.)

Skinner: Animals, I'll go out of business if anyone saw animals.

(Then he smiled evilly and had a plan.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A few days later, Anton Ego was in the restaurant. Colette started to notice that most.)

Colette: You know Linguini. There's something strange going on. No one has seen the substitute chefs.

Linguini: Yeah ugh. I'll be right back.

(Kristen and Betty Ann went out and took Anton's order.)

Anton: I would love to have the special.

Kristen: It's, "Ratatouille".

Betty Ann: We would be please if you tried some escargot as an appetizer.

Anton: I love that ladies.

(Then a health inspector came in. Rats came in and bound and gagged him and left him in the pantry. Afterwards, the team all worked together and made dishes. The Celestian Alliance served them to the customers and Colette learned the truth. She thought Linguini was cute and kissed him on the cheek. Then they served a dish. As Anton ate it, he froze and remembered his mom making a dish similar to it as child. Skinner started to think something was wrong. As he went to the kitchen, the animals bound and gagged him and placed him in the pantry.)

Anton:Show me the chef.

(Later when everyone left, Linguini showed him Remy. Anton was impressed by his cooking, but the place shut down due to a rat problem. Luckily with all the money they made, Remy decided to open up a restaurant called, "La Ratatouille". The team left for Florida.)

L: On our next adventure, we'll be in the circus helping a baby elephant.


End file.
